Yo también lo era
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: –Lo siento, Tony. Sabes que no haría esto si tuviera otra opción. Pero él es mi... Sonrió por que era lo único que podía hacer.Una sonrisa brió sus ojos en un intento por ocultarse.Que él no notase su alma destrozada, que no lo viera llorar.El ultimo intento de un hombre enamorado"Yo también lo era" [Stony] [Stucky]


YO TAMBIÉN LO ERA

by Hagane Yuuki

No importaba como es que todo se había resumido a esta situación. La vida era una mierda y algunas veces debías a prender a lidiar con ello, pero algunas otras simplemente no podías dejarlo pasar.

Había pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero nada podría ser más fácil que eso; solo dejarte caer, cerrar los ojos y morir. Tal vez la muerte no era tan complicada como lo era la vida, como lo era esta situación. Superar que estuviste a nada de dejar de existir fue fácil, superar una traición… tal vez no tanto.

Su pecho se contrajo, le costaba respirar. Dentro de su armadura su cuerpo temblaba, era ridículo, lo sabía, solo podía agradecer que ninguno de aquellos dos pudieran notarlo. Los ojos se cristalizaron y entendía que estaba a nada de llorar. No lo permitirá. Su orgullo de hombre, aquel que estaba herido le impedía hacerlo. Inhalo nuevamente tratando de centrar sus ideas, concentrarse en esos ideales que eran lo que lo habían traído aquí en primer lugar. Levanto su mano y cubrió un ataque, no era fácil, sabia que una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo suyo ¿Irónico? Quien sabe, pero la broma cruel rajaba como una perra.

– ¿Qué eres sin esa armadura?

Tenia una respuesta a eso, pero dada las circunstancias en este momento solo se le venia una a la cabeza.

Nada, un hombre roto.

Un golpe en el pecho y otro en una pierna lo trajeron de regreso "¡Vamos concéntrate, no es momento para cursiladas!" Contraataco, dos contra uno. Era claro como terminaría todo.

El perdiendo, él derrotado, él solo.

Y como había predicho callo al suelo por tercera vez.

Cerró sus manos en un puño y trato de contener una maldición. No era solo una pelea, había mucho mas de fondo, tan profundo que empezaba a ahogarse. Agitado, en una rápido movimiento se hizo a un lado ¿Un golpe bajo, a un hombre en piso? ¡Ja! Se burlo internamente, sabia que aquel castaño no era de juegos limpios. No lo era, cuando en un segundo ambos se quedaron viendo, una simple fracción de tiempo en que esa sonrisa de victoria adorno sus labios y de un solo tajón su mano perforo el pecho de su armadura.

–Tú pierdes – Murmuro bajo mientras le arrancaba el "Corazón".

Hay algunas cosas malas en el mundo, muchas cosas crueles que les pasan a personas buenas. Nunca creyó ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas que aquello pudiera estar pasando, pero la realidad demostró ser aun más terrorífica. Aquello no le mataría.

El amor puede destruir a las personas…

La realidad puede destruir a un hombre.

Se levanto del suelo sin su "Corazón" con solo sus deseos puesto en ello. Trato como nunca antes en toda su vida de no perder aquello único bueno que creyó haber ganado. Que era suyo. Aunque desde hace algunas noches atrás parecía no serlo mas. Engañarse era algo en lo que se había vuelto bueno. Mentirse para no caer. Levantarse cada vez solo con las mentiras de aquellas promesas hechas en noches desoladas.

Y lucho por ellas, lo haría hasta su último aliento. Las alcanzaría para no dejarlas ir aunque la verdad le golpeaba con un escudo de sombríos colores.

Él convertiría la mentira en verdad, solo tenia que esforzarse… ¿Verdad? Lo había hecho bien todo este tiempo.

Solo tenia que esforzarse un poco más, aunque las alarmas de su armadura sonaran hasta ensordecerle. Estirar un poco más el brazo, alcanzarle a él y hacerlo ver.

Un golpe, y la cabeza de su armadura se rompió en muchos pedazos. Supo que era el final de todo cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver a través de su coraza.

– Lo siento, Tony. Sabes que no haría esto si tuviera otra opción . Pero él es mi...

Sonrió por que era lo único que podía hacer. Una sonrisa triste y desolada.

Resignada.

Cubrió sus ojos en un intento por ocultarse. Que él no notase su alma destrozada, que no lo viera llorar.

El ultimo intento de un hombre enamorado que se vio apagado por una simple frase.

" _Yo también lo era"._

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Por que esto nació nada mas vi el trailer de Capitán America: Civil Wars y me rompió el kokoro. Espero les guste


End file.
